The Rich and the Wreckless
by majorfangirl
Summary: She was a perfect princess and he was the guy who flirted with her friend. After getting into a fight with him and landing in detention together, can this rich girl really be falling for a wreckless classmate? KishXMint Oneshot


**A/N: I really love how this turned out. My computer had deleted a lot of it, but I finally managed to toss it all together! I'm finally contributing to my favorite TMM pairing!**

Was there ever a feeling that made perfect sense? Never. But that never really mattered to me. I had feelings, plenty of them, but I never bothered to try and explain them.

Until I fell in love.

It was completely spur of the moment and I still wonder to this day how it could have happened to me like that. My friends probably noticed there was something going on or else I wouldn't have heard them whisper, "Mint's acting kind of strange lately, isn't she?"

They were so obvious. I could _hear _them, they had to realize. Mint Aizawa wasn't and isn't a moron. But regardless, I should probably tell you a little bit more about myself before I get into this story.

I was a student in high school when I met him. I had my nice navy buns and brown eyes and I was rich. I mean, the money was practically overflowing from the bank. I was to be treated as a princess, whether the world wanted to or not.

He wasn't exactly what you'd call perfect for me. His name was Kish and he was a reckless boy a year older. He had green hair and yellow eyes and never seemed to care what rules he broke. He was the kind of person you would frequently see in detention. Not much money, I might add. He also had a crush on my friend Ichigo, who was also in his grade.

He really wasn't the kind of person I could ever see myself dating. Kish just wasn't my type, at least not yet. That was going to change, and very, very soon as well.

It started out normal enough. I got up, limo to school, met my friends, walked along, when Kish came up and started flirting with Ichigo. Now, this was _before_ I had a crush on him, so I didn't get butterflies or anything.

But I _did_ know to defend my friend…after he tried to dodge a slap and knocked my backpack out of my hands. Then it was time to kick it into high gear.

"You…YOU DID NOT JUST KNOCK _MY_ BACKPACK ONTO THE GROUND! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"A spoiled brat?" he asked with a smirk.

That was what really got me angry. So I slapped him. He wouldn't fight back with Ichigo, but since I was of no importance to him, I soon found myself slammed against a wall. I immediately reeled my fist back, aiming to punch. Who says rich girls can't hit?

I was fully intending to hit him, but a teacher came by and gave us detention. I tried to get out of it, and if they knew how important my family was I _would_ have gotten out of it.

But, no, the foolish faculty made me go to detention that afternoon with Kish. And I fell in love that day.

I remember exactly how the detention went. We had to copy down things out of text books until the hour was up, but it never quite went that way because Kish was still angry at me.

"Why'd you do that?" he kept asking. I would only ignore him, I didn't have time to deal with such peasants.

Of course, it got annoying and I finally said, "_Because_ no one, _no one_, gets away with calling _Mint Aizawa_ a spoiled brat! You're _supposed_ to _worship _me!"

"Why would I ever even glance you're way, much less worship you?" he asked. "You're nothing special. You've just got money."

He was definitely different than the other boys, different than most people. I think it was then that I fell in love with him. The feelings came crashing all at once, the beating heart, the blush, the fantasies that a lady really shouldn't be having, and I knew at once that I wanted Kish.

"What are you staring at?" he asked and snapped me out of said fantasies.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

And that was our first detention together.

That was when I started acting strangely and my friends began to notice. I was thinking about him constantly and knowing that I was deeply in love with this boy.

He really didn't seem my type. Not rich, didn't bow down to me, reckless, not what I would see as a perfect boyfriend, but I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Was it only lust? No, I would feel this way no matter what. I didn't just want him for pleasure.

Our second detention came when I tried to stop a fight from breaking out between him and Ichigo. Of course, the teachers refused to see it my way, and we were landed in detention together again. Secretly, I was happy for this time we got to spend together again.

"It's still your fault," he mumbled and I giggled.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said. "Ever since you became Ichigo's friend, you've cause nothing but trouble for me!"

"She doesn't want you," I said.

"Huh?"

I was not going to have my hopes dashed just because he had a crush on one of my best friends. "I _said_ she doesn't want you! You should stop chasing a girl who doesn't want you when somebody else loves you just fine!"

"Oh, so you were _jealous_," he said in a teasing voice.

I think this was the first time my face ever went completely red. I tried to deny, but he didn't let me get away with it. He knew. He knew that I had feelings for him now.

"So you are," he said.

"So I am," I said.

I wondered now if it was okay to be in love with someone so different than what a lady such as myself needed. It should never be a problem to be in love with someone different than you, but I wasn't so sure. Did he even deserve me? Was I willing to give myself to him? How much hell would I get at home for it? Did it really matter?

Of course, I knew he was going to reject me. That's just the way it was going to go. But, surprises do happen. And boy did he surprise me then. I never expected for him to kiss me that day in detention.

I also didn't expect it to get so passionate. Soon, I had allowed his tongue into my mouth and he had me shoved against the wall. I let him slide his hands up my shirt, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. I was pretty grateful that the detentions weren't supervised.

Such a romantic moment in that detention. The passion, the needs fulfilled, I was in love with him!

And then the timer went off. That was a sign that a teacher was going to come in and tell us we could go home. He released me and I went straight back to copying something out of my history book. We didn't speak to each other for the rest of the detention.

I spent the entire night telling myself that he had done it out of lust or because he needed something to satisfy his needs that weren't fulfilled by his dream girl. He would forget that moment and the passion that happened. And I would never feel that again.

So I thought.

~X~

I went to school the next day, and none of my friends asked what was wrong, though they knew there was something way different about me. I never wanted to tell them about that moment or how I had felt about Kish. I especially feared telling them that I had briefly thought we were going to live happily ever after.

The day passed completely averagely for me and it was almost as if I had never known him and it had all been a terrible dream. But, no, it was real, because he came for his daily flirting with his precious Ichigo.

Until he completely ignored her and walked over to me!

"Hey there, Mint honey," he said. Same words he used with Ichigo, but to me. And I wasn't about to slap him away either!

Trying to remember that I was a lady and needed to be confident and didn't need to cling to him, I said, "I don't know if I really want to be with you anymore."

"Oh?" he asked. "I thought you 'loved me just fine'." My friends were staring now, but I couldn't care less!

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I think I do," he said and kissed me softly. "You're Mint Aizawa and you're my new girlfriend."

The rich and the reckless, a perfect couple.

**A/N: Well, that's the end! I really loved this! I got a little out of character at some points, but I surprised myself with how I wrote this.**


End file.
